For the electrical connection of semiconductor layers and in particular for lateral current spreading, current-spreading layers, which are contacted electrically by a contact, are often used in semiconductor devices such as light-emitting diodes, for example. However, in current-spreading layers, which are located comparatively close to an active region provided to generate radiation, for example, the danger exists of the active region becoming damaged when producing the contact. This can lead to the failure of the semiconductor device.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic semiconductor device characterized by good electrical contactability and at the same time good optoelectronic properties, along with a method with which an electrical contact to a semiconductor device can be produced in a simple and reliable manner.